


Let Me Love You

by lycos_anthropos



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Break Up, Crying, M/M, Post-Season/Series 05 Finale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-08
Updated: 2015-04-08
Packaged: 2018-03-21 20:44:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3704387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lycos_anthropos/pseuds/lycos_anthropos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post season five finale, Ian visits the Milkovich house hoping Mickey will take him back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let Me Love You

**Author's Note:**

> I'm planning on making this into a series. As of right now I don't plan for them to get back together, but nothing's set in stone.
> 
> Also please don't think I in any way approve of the finale, or that I dislike Ian because that was 5000% bullshit and completely OOC.

When they knocked the first time, Iggy ignored it. He wasn't used to having to answer the door. It was always Mickey or Mandy or Terry who had to deal with whatever dumbass decided it'd be a good idea to visit the Milkovich house. Five minutes later whoever was at the door was still knocking and Iggy realized that with Terry in jail and Mandy off somewhere in Indiana and Mickey refusing to acknowledge that he was still alive, he had to answer the door himself. It was one of those things that wasn't really a big deal on its own, but thinking about it made him feel kind of lonely.

It was Mickey's old fuck-buddy, the crazy redhead. Iggy was kind of surprised and really fucking pissed that he actually had the nerve to come to his house. "What in the fuck do you think you're doing here?" he asked.

The kid had dark purple bags under his eyes. His clothes were faded and didn't fit right and he looked like he'd been getting the worst night's sleep of his life every night for the past year. Basically he looked like every other kid on the South Side and Iggy felt no sympathy. "I'm here to see Mickey," he said. He sounded surprisingly firm.

Iggy rolled his eyes. In the month since he got dumped, Mickey had spent two weeks drunk off his ass and two weeks completely sober. Iggy didn't know which was worse but he sure as hell didn't want to start the cycle over again. He was sick of making all the beer runs. "The fuck makes you think he wants to talk to you?"

The kid- Ian, if he remembered correctly- let his shoulders droop in a moderately convincing display of dejection. "I wanted to app-" his eyes lit up mid-sentence and it took all Iggy had not to just slam the door in his fucking face. "Hey, Mick."

Iggy turned around. He didn't know if Mickey heard them talking or had just come out for food or something, but Mickey had ventured out of his room and was looking at Ian with a thoroughly unimpressed expression on his face. "The fuck do you think you're doing here?" he asked.

Ian pushed past Iggy and made his way toward Mickey, reaching for his hand, which Mickey thankfully swatted away. That kid had some goddamn nerve, in Iggy's opinion. Iggy closed the door while Mickey made it clear that he didn't want Ian within five feet of him, let alone touching him. Ian looked at Iggy as if he expected him to give them some privacy. Instead, Iggy leaned against the door and crossed his arms, making it as clear as possible that he was there to fucking stay.

Ian sighed. "I started getting my shit together. Taking my meds. Seeing a therapist. I'm back in school." Ian shuffled his feet and stared at the floor as he talked.

"The fuck should I care?" Mickey asked, glaring at him. Iggy thought it was a truly spectacular glare, a real shame Red wasn't seeing it.

Ian moved like he wanted to take a step toward Mickey, so Iggy cleared his throat threateningly. Mickey glanced toward him and shot him a little smile- or at least tightened the sides of his mouth a bit. Iggy hadn't acted as Mickey's bodyguard since Mickey was in third grade, but the shoe still fit so Iggy shoved it on and prepped it for ass-kicking.

Ian stopped moving and clenched his fists. "I came here to apologize. You were trying to help me and I basically shat all over you." Mickey looked directly at Ian, who in response lifted his head. Apparently an ex looking at you like they'd like nothing better than to stab you in the dick meant something different to Ian than it did to Iggy, because he looked almost hopeful. "Do you think we could maybe-" Iggy's mouth dropped open. As he'd said, a lot of fucking nerve.

Mickey's expression shifted in a way that Iggy didn't even recognize. For a second he actually thought it was forgiveness. "Are you _fucking_ kidding me?" Mickey spat, the words flying out of his mouth like they were bullets and he was a pistol. Iggy wasn't sure if he was imagining the tears in the corners of Mickey's eyes. He figured he wouldn't mention it either way. Ian suddenly seemed a lot less anxious to get close to Mickey.

"Do you even remember what you fucking put me through this past year?" Now Mickey was the one moving closer, herding Ian back to the wall. "You forced me out of the closet. You stole my kid. You left for fucking days at a time without telling me _shit._ You shot a goddamn porno. Every time someone tried to get you some help you pitched a bitch fit and screamed that you weren't your mother, and then, while we were all shitting ourselves while you were in fucking military prison, you fucking ran off with her." Mickey had Ian pressed against the wall now and was hovering over him, toe to toe, hands resting on either side of his head. "And then, when you finally fucking came back and I tried to tell you that I was fucking in love with you, you fucking dumped my ass!"

Mickey punched the wall next to Ian's head and nearly made him piss himself. Mickey stepped back and started pacing the room. "So now, what, you think that just because you finally did what fucking _everyone's_ been begging you to do for over a year, you think you can just come back and we'll start playing fucking house again?" Mickey turned around to face Ian again and Iggy say that he definitely hadn't been imagining the tears before, they were racing down Mickey's face and he was making no effort to stop them. "You put me through hell!"

"I know Mick, and I'm sorry." Ian put on that wounded puppy face that Iggy was sure would have melted Mickey's heart if things were different. "But I was kind of going through some shit, y'know?"

From an outsider's standpoint, Iggy thought Ian had a point. He still wouldn't forgive him, he wasn't raised like that, but he saw his point. But again, that was an outsider's standpoint, and Mickey apparently found the idea fucking hilarious. "Is that fucking right?" he laughed. "The way I remember it, you were fucking dandy and _I_ was the one with the problem. You didn't need any help. I was just getting in the fucking way while you were off trying to fucking find yourself or some shit. Get the fuck out of my house."

Iggy looked at Ian, interested in hearing his final argument.

"I love you."

Mickey shook his head and walked back to his room. "Fuck you," he said, slamming his door behind him.

Iggy took a step toward Ian, expecting to have to force him out, but Ian pushed past him and left without a word. Iggy didn't remember him being such a rude little fucker last time he saw him.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Again, the finale was awful but I'm a gross sadist and I love seeing my favorite characters in pain.
> 
> Also I'm sorry that was so poorly written.


End file.
